Housework
by Cheru-chan1316
Summary: Ed gets Greed to help with the housework.


Title: Housework

Chapter: 1 (oneshot)

Word Count: 1,686

Pairings: Ed/Greed

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Summary: Ed gets Greed to help with the housework.

Not Beta'd

* * *

><p><strong>Housework<strong>

"The dishes need done."

Greed looked up from the magazine he was reading and stared at the blond questioningly. "What?"

"The dishes need done," Ed repeated. "And the trash needs to be taken out."

The dark haired man blinked at his lover, not understanding why the kid was telling him about it. "So?"

One golden eyebrow raised and the blond pursed his lips, staring at the man expectantly. "I'm not your maid. You live here too."

Greed frowned. He could hear Ed's message loud and clear, and it was obvious to him that the short alchemist expected him to help around the house today. The older man gave a heavy sigh, one mixed with resignation and annoyance, and heaved himself off the couch, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table.

"And what are you going to do?" Greed demanded.

"Laundry," Ed said simply, turning and disappearing down the back hall.

Greed watched him go and then sulked into the kitchen to run the dish water. While the sink was filling up he made the rounds collecting the trash from around the house and depositing it in the correct spot outside to be picked up. As he worked on the small mountain of dishes, up to the elbows in soap suds, he considered what Edward had said. It was true that he did live here too, and that at least half the mess was his, but the kid had always taken care of these things before. He wondered what had him so worked up today. Looking at the stack of dishes he kind of wished Ed was here to help him with them. It would make the job go faster and having someone to talk to would be nice. But Ed wasn't here, he was busy with the laundry, so with an unhappy grumble the older man went about his work.

Finally, Greed put away the last dish, closing the cupboard door and snapping the now damp towel out before hanging it to dry. His tasks complete he went in search of Ed to inform the blond.

He found Ed in the laundry room sorting socks, swearing under his breath about the task at hand.

"Done," Greed said, leaning against the doorway.

Ed looked up, a sock in each hand. "Oh. Good. Thank you," he said. "Now do the dusting and the vacuuming."

"What? No," Greed protested, crossing his arms and glaring at the blond.

Ed fixed him with a look. "I'm still working on laundry and then I have to go to the store or else we won't have food for dinner," the blond informed him. "You can manage to do those couple of things while I'm gone."

This time it was Greed who turned away and marched down the hall.

"Be sure to do the dusting first!" Ed called after him.

The dark haired man kept sever uncomplimentary comments about his lover to himself as he stalked away to find the dust rag and polish.

He was halfway through the house and in the middle of a sneezing fit when Edward peeked his head around the corner.

"I'm done with the laundry," the blond said as he shrugged into his jacket, "and I'm heading out to do the shopping. Once you're done with the vacuuming the kitchen floor needs to be swept and scrubbed."

Greed's response was an explosive sneeze, but the young alchemist was gone before he could protest.

An hour later he was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor with a vengeance, fuming at the way his lover was treating him. Why should he have to spend his afternoon doing all this by himself? It wasn't as if the work was hard, but it was monotonous. He didn't have anyone to talk too, and the job would go faster if there were two. It wasn't fair.

And who did Ed think he was, ordering him about? He wasn't the help!

Greed cursed his lover's name, the epitaph dying on his lips as he heard the door open. Ed came in carrying several grocery bags which he set on the table before disappearing for a moment to haul in more. Once the door was closed behind him, the blond took a look around and nodded in approval.

"It looks nice. You're doing a good job," he said with a smile at his lover.

The man gave him a sour look and asked, "Care to help?"

The blond's smile vanished.

"I need to get groceries put away and dinner started."

Greed ground his teeth and turned back to the kitchen floor, scrubbing it harshly. He ignored his partner as he gingerly maneuvered the wet floor, putting groceries in the pantry, refrigerator, and icebox, humming quietly to himself.

"What would you like for dinner?" Ed asked as Greed slowly got to his feet, the older man's knees and back aching slightly.

"Whatever," Greed said, not particularly interested in a meal.

"How about Lasagna? It's your favorite, isn't it?" the blond asked.

Greed's spirits rose a little at the mention of his favorite food. "Yeah, okay," he said, picking up the bucket of water he had been using to dump down the sink.

"I'll get started on it then," Ed said, digging out the lasagna pan. "Why don't you work on the bathroom while I get it ready."

"The bathroom," Greed asked, his good mood vanishing instantly.

"Yes. The bathroom," Ed repeated like he was explaining something to a child. "The shower needs cleaned and the toilet scrubbed."

Greed glared at the blond. And Ed only raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"You're taking advantage," Greed growled.

"Am I?" Ed asked, not seeming surprised or offended by the accusation. Something about the way he said it though made Greed think that there was more to this than Edward was letting on.

"Yes," Greed said, but left it at that, leaving to go do as he was instructed.

Ed watched his lover go, a thoughtful look lingering in his gold eyes before finally pulling out the ingredients for dinner.

To say Greed was angry was an understatement. Ed hadn't even tried to deny that he was taking advantage of him. He should just not clean the bathroom. Ed usually did it anyway. Greed was tired from doing all the housework – well, okay, not all of it because Ed had done the laundry – and he didn't see why he had to do it today. Ed always did it, the washing, the cleaning, the shopping, the cooking. It wasn't Greed's job to do any of it. He went to work at the bar and came home to a nice clean house and enjoyed fucking his blond senseless. All this housework was _not _a turn on.

The dark haired man turned on the shower to rinse off the bubble from his scrubbing, watching them swirl down the drain.

Suddenly something seemed to click for Greed.

Ed did it all anyway. The washing. The cleaning. The shopping the cooking. Ed went to work at that damned State job that made him miserable every day and then came home and did all the chores every day and then let Greed fuck him because he was too tired to do the fucking…every day.

Ed did it all.

Ed never got a break.

Even today he still had done the laundry, the shopping, and the cooking – all while Greed was griping and complaining about the cleaning.

Greed looked at the toilet bowl in a new light…and grabbed the toilet brush and began scrubbing.

He was right, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Ed.

Sometime later, Ed entered the bathroom to tell Greed that dinner was ready. The bathroom was spotless, so spotless in fact that Greed was missing.

Puzzled Ed wandered down the hall to the bedroom only to find the bed made - a surprise since he had not asked the older man to make it - but still no Greed. Turning back down the hall, the blond made his way into the living room where he discovered the spare blankets that were usually tossed haphazardly on a chair or the sofa folded neatly over the back of the couch and his partner stacking the magazines that littered the coffee table.

"What's this?" Ed asked, confused.

Greed looked up, his violet eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry," the man confessed.

"What? I don't mind," Ed said, "I'm just surprised because I didn't ask you to do any of this."

"I'm not apologizing for cleaning. I'm apologizing for _not_ cleaning."

Ed stared at his lover.

"I realized that you do all the work around the house and that's not fair. I was taking advantage of _you_ all this time, only you had the decency not to tell me."

"I thought showing you would be more effective," Ed murmured.

"It was," Greed admitted.

Ed gave a slight smile. "Though, I admit, I didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I figured it'd take a couple of days to sink in."

"Would have stacked more and more work on me too, wouldn't you?" Greed asked dryly.

The blond shook his head. "No. I'll don't want you to do all the work, Greed. I'd just like you to help me by doing your share of it so that I'll have some time and energy at the end of the day to do more…pleasurable things."

Greed didn't miss the connotations there.

"How much more do we need to do tonight," he asked gesturing to the house, eyes hopeful.

"Eat and clean up dinner," Ed said.

"That's it?" Greed asked, surprised.

"Yes, well, things go faster if there are two people working on them."

That had been Greed's thoughts exactly. "Let's just do the chores together, next time," the older man said. "It's boring without anyone to talk to."

Ed laughed and stood on his tip toes to plant a kiss on his lover's lips. "Deal," he promised. "Now let's eat dinner so we can get to dessert."

Greed grinned at the suggestive wink his partner gave him. Maybe there was something to housework after all.


End file.
